John Wick Meets HCLI
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: Co-op with WhiskeyFoxtrotTangoCharlie141, after John becomes excommunicado, Lehm has decided to bring John into Koko's ranks of the HCLI, but the assassins won't stop until John Wick is dead, also the pairing is JohnXChequita! Rated M for John Wick and Jormungand material, please read and review!


John Wick Meets HCLI (John Wick & Jormungand Crossover)

Chapter 1: Koko And The Baba Yaga!

(Opening A/N: This is a co-op project with WhiskeyFoxtrotTangoCharlie141, after John Wick is declared Excommunicado, John Wick is a marked man with no one to trust, but an ex-continental member Lehm decides to talk Koko into adding John as a member to the HCLI, but in able to do that...Lehm must ask John to join forces and become a mercenary instead of being an assassin. This story is rated M for blood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, and for lemons as well, as for the disclaimer…*we* don't own John Wick Or Jormungand for they are owned by Lionsgate along with Keitaro Takahashi, anyway here's the start)

" _ **I'm sorry to say this John, but as of now, you're excommunicado, any services within the Continental are now closed off to you, however, to give you a head start, I'm going to give you one hour,**_

" _ **Winston...tell them...Tell them all... Whoever comes, whoever it is... I'll kill them. I'll kill them all."**_

" _ **Of Course you will."**_

The same memory of what he said still haunts our hero John Wick

"AGH!"

John woke up from a dream and started breathing heavy, while his whole body is covered in sweat until he began to control his breathing.

He starts to get up from bed but before he did, he look at the where he keeps a Glock 17, his wedding ring and necklace of his deceased wife Helen, dog collar of Daisy...and a dog collar that belonged to his other dog with no name.

John lost his new dog from an assassin who was after John, the dog leaped out in front of the assassin trying to kill him, but the dog took a bullet for John and John killed the assassin that killed the dog.

He couldn't believe that this is happening to him, he was all alone while being hunted by assassins.

John was now living alone in an apartment somewhere in Europe, the news was still racked about violence occurring all over Europe with John being the source of the violence.

Trying to live low while still being hunted by assassins when he is still declared excommunicado after killing Santino D'Antonio in the lounge of the continental.

He's exiled from all losing all access and privileges to Continental resources, meaning he can't get any guns or anything else from the Continental.

He couldn't even get his 1969 Mustang that was in possession of his friend Aurelio, when he damaged it in the car chase with Abram's men.

Just then, as John came out of his apartment and start to head somewhere. Instead of wearing a suit, he is just wearing a white shirt underneath a black leather jacket, black pants and black sneakers. John was walking through the streets minding his business and trying to not draw attention to himself where he is still wanted...but he then felt something that was bothering him...there was someone following him. He tries to walk a bit faster to try to get away from the person who is following him from behind. He then move into a alley way. As he got there, the person who caught up to the alley but found out there was no sign of John. The man is middle aged, grey eyes and medium grey hair and wearing a blue polo short sleeve shirt, blue jeans and wearing boots. He starts to walk slow through the alley while slowly pulling out an M1911 but couldn't pull it out all the way and had to stop when he heard a clicking sound from behind.

"I should kill you now for trying to kill me." John said, who is behind the man pointing his Glock at him and his trigger finger itching, he could feel the urge to kill boiling inside of him.

"Relax...I'm not here to kill you." The man said as he took his gun out and placed it on the floor and has his hands up, he means John no harm.. "Yes I was armed but I'm really not here to kill you."

"Then why are you following me?" John hissed, he was running low on patience.

The man then turns around facing John.

"You...don't remember me do you?" The elderly man asked, and he pulled out his dog tags showing them to John.

When John get a good look at the man, he starts to remember him from a long time...a time where he was a marine before a hitman.

"You were Delta in the Desert Storm...me and a few of my teammates were helping you protect General Norman Schwarzkopf." John stated, and the man just nodded.

"That's right, Lehm Brick, it's good to see you again, Baba Yaga." Lehm said calling John by his assassin name.

With that, John began to put away his Glock and return talking to the man name Lehm.

"You gotten old." John said, and that made Lehm laugh a little.

"Yeah. So did you...kind of cause you still look like that you haven't aged like ever...you're not a vampire are you?" Lehm asked, but there was a sound of cars screeching outside along with a bunch of assassins coming to kill John.

"We should go. I already have people after me." John said, and Lehm couldn't help but agree.

"Sure let's go." Lehm replied, as they were about to head out, some of the men began to storm the building, but little did John know, they were in the sights of a guardian angel.

Lutz was sitting on a building rooftop keeping an eye on the two as the assassins began to make their moves. He is looking through the scopes of his R93 sniper rifle.

"Hey Lehm, if you're done dicking around with the assassin, you should get a move on." Lutz said over the headset, but there was little time to do something, he needed to make sure that the assassin's didn't kill Lehm or John.

He fired two shots at the assassins chasing John and Lehm.

He killed both of them with a bullet each to their heads.

Luckily his sniper rifle has a suppressor so no one can hear the gunshots.

As John and Lehm tries to make their escape, they were cut off by two assassins and the first one pulled out a knife and lunged it right at John, but John dodged it and grabbed the assassin's arm, snapping it while he did a jiu jitsu style armbar and the bone stuck out of the arm as well, he then used the injured assassin as a human shield, the second assassin shot the injured man as he died from the bullet wounds, as soon as John tossed the dead corpse aside, the assassin curled his finger around the trigger of a Smith and Wesson .44 Python revolver.

But luck seemed to be on John's side when a stray male German Shepherd came out and attacked the assassin that was about to shoot John, the dog then bit into the assassin's throat and ripped a massive chunk of flesh off of the man.

John then let out a whistle to get the dog's attention, the dog then looked at John as if he was the dog's master.

"Here." John said as he pointed to his side, the dog then came to John's side obediently and sat right next to John as he began to pant.

John began to scratch behind the dog's ears as he really enjoyed it, the only thing that was worrying John was, if he took this dog in, then he might get killed like the other one.

Soon after both Lehm and John decided to take a breather at a local bar, both men went inside as they pulled up a bar stool.

"What can I get for you gentlemen?" The Bartender asked, and Lehm held up two fingers.

"Two bourbons please." Lehm said as the bartender placed two glasses onto the table and poured the liquor into the two glasses

"So what do you really want from me, Lehm?" John asked, and Lehm began to cut right to the chase.

"I want you John." Said Lehm after he finished taking a sip from his drink. "I want you to be apart of my security team." Lehm said, and John just gave Lehm a thousand yard stare.

"Security for whom?" John asked, and Lehm wanted to know who he's protecting.

"For an arms dealer. I'm part of a security force of the black market of H&C logistic incorporated." Lehm said, and John just gently shook his head, but Lehm wasn't going to give up on John.

"I'm sorry but...I can't help you. I have my own problems right now." John said as he took another sip of his bourbon.

"Look John...I know you're being hunted by assassins when you got kicked out of The Continental...I know what you're going through...but you can work with me...it'll be fun like Iraq." Lehm said, and he also knew that John was a former U.S. Marine, and that would explain how he was efficient on how to take down his enemies.

"Alright, I'm listening." John said, and this just put a smirk on Lehm's face that the infamous John Wick was going to join the fray of HCLI.

"Alright, if we get the hell out of here, we're going to need to meet up with my boss, or our boss since you're going to be working with her." Lehm said, as he went for his phone.

"Koko, this is Lehm, I've made contact with the Baba Yaga, I need an immediate pick up, okay, thanks." Lehm said as he hung up, just then a white panel door van pulled up in front of the bar where John and Lehm were, then the driver came out, opened the panel van door, and an albino woman with blue eyes came out, her name was Koko Hekmatyar.

"Keep the van running Ugo." Koko ordered and Ugo nodded knowing that she wanted to leave as soon as she got John.

Just then, the German Shepherd sat there and she walked right past him, she then walks into the bar and sees Lehm and John.

"Is this woman your boss?" John asked, he wasn't really surprised that she was the arms dealer that John was going to be working with.

"Yup." Lehm answered and she walked in, pulled up a bar stool and she ordered what Lehm and John were drinking.

"So, you must be the infamous Baba Yaga people have talking about." Koko said as she was about to take a drink, but the glass was shattered by an assassin's bullet and she got super pissed, Koko then grabs John's gun and fires three shots at the assassin with the bullets hitting his chest.

The assassin then dropped to the ground dead knowing that he couldn't be able to take out John Wick.

"Tell you what, let's go find someplace where we can do business without all these assassins interrupting us. I'll drive." John insisted and all three headed for the van as they were about to come out...they were surrounded by a group of at least twenty assassins.

"You can't escape John Wick, just accept your death here along with your friends." The lead assassin said as he had a F1 British Bullpup rifle aimed right at John, and there was little chance to escape, but Koko looked at her watch as she knew that her fellow group to show up, just then a couple of assassins dropped dead as a woman with long black hair and an eyepatch over her right eye came out and began to cut down the assassins that were about to harm Koko.

"Stay away from my Koko!" The woman screamed as she cut down some more, just then, a young boy aimed his gun right at the group of assassins along with a half Japanese American-half Irish American mercenary that also happens to know John Wick as well since he also happens to be an ex-Continental assassin gone mercenary, he wore a medium flak Jacket along with a pair of elbow pads, fingerless gloves, he also wore dark blue denim jeans along with a pair of combat boots, he also wore a pair of small silver oval shaped glasses hiding a pair of green eyes, he also wore a Boston Red Sox ballcap with the Boston B on it since, not only is he a Red Sox fan, he was also born, raised, grew up, and mostly lived in Boston, he carried a Bowie knife along with a Kimber 1911 Colt .45 and he also had an HK416 carbine assault rifle, his name is Jason Hayamoto, and he's one of the members of Koko's group.

Jason pulled the pin on a frag grenade as he tossed it into the group of assassins as five of them were killed in the blast.

"John, get ovah heah now!" Jason said in his Bostonian accent, and John along with Lehm and Koko began to head over to Jason, Ugo came out of the van as it was about to explode, just then an RPG round took out the vehicle as the flames roared, just then, a group of at least six muscle cars came roaring in, it seems that one of them reminded John of the car he had once, so when Ugo was about to get into the driver's seat, John stopped him and he offered to drive, the dog then climbed into the car with John, Lehm, Koko, and Ugo.

As soon as the cars began to peel out, the assassins along with the police were hot on the trail of the HCLI members.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, I hope you really enjoy this, and a special thanks to WhiskeyFoxtrotTangoCharlie141 for all the help, feel free to leave a review, an idea for a future chapter, or any suggestions on how to make this story better. Faves and/or Follows will be greatly appreciated, and next up will be the initiation of John Wick into the HCLI and become a member of Koko's ranks, so until the next action packed chapter, this is WFTC141 and BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
